A trip to Sweden
by BlackMara
Summary: Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing and some of her closest people from The Hellsing organisation is ordered to go to Sweden and create a newer relationship with the Crown Princess there. Will they survive the little girl Karoline's friendship?


_**Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing sighed as Alucard prepared himself for getting of the plane...**_

_This is my first fanfiction ever. I noticed a few things that would be fun to tell if we brought The Hellsings to a little bit colder and calmer place when I read the manga._

_Yes I'm Swedish and therefor I'm not as good in English as you would like. I hope you can read and understand it anyway._

_It's not going to be many chapters. But I would like you to give me some help and review about it. _

_-disclaim- I do NOT own Hellsing in anyway, nor do I own the crown princess of Sweden. And the other more historical persons. I read the rules and they told me that I can't spell the complete names of historical persons… -_

_-The Swedish fanfic author BlackMara-_

_Hoppas ni gillar den lilla historien. – I hope you like the little fiction._

Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing sighed as Alucard prepared himself for getting of the plane. They had been ordered from the Queen E. II of England to go to Sweden and create a newer relationship with the crown princess of Sweden, the countess of Västergötaland. The Queen had some other things to do and wanted The Hellsing Organisation to talk about the supernatural beings with the Princess.

Sweden, one of the countries in Scandinavia, the cold place in Europe. Integra rose from her seat and grabbed her winter jacket. It was December and the snow lied quietly on the ground outside. Seras, Alucard and Pip walked up behind her and she was glad that she had left Walter at home to keep an eye on Great Britain. They left the plane in Borlänge and a girl stood at the terminal waiting nervously for them. She had a big white paper with 4 Hellsing written on it. Integra eyed the girl up and down.

She had brown long hair and blue eyes, her skin was almost as pale as herself but her outfit was completely worse then she could have imagined. The girl was dressed in a big black winter jacket with an hammer on the left side and on top on that hammer was an cross, up side down. And on the right side was the Wicca symbol with a normal cross on. The rest of the clothes was plain black. How could the head of the church and princess send this young girl to greet them.

" Öööh, Integra Hellsing I presume?" Said the girl with quite good English and Integra nodded.

"I'm Karoline Lövgren. Pleased to meet you all."

"I'm Integral Hellsing, the black haired man is Alucard, the blond girl Seras Victoria and our pilot and employee Pip Bernadotte." Answered Integra and the girl smiled more the before. The girl eyed everyone and waited two seconds with looking on Pips figure. Seras tried to not blush when she saw that Pip noticed that she was jealous. Alucard sighed and tapped irritably with his foot on the wooden floor. The girl noticed his impatiens and broke the awkward silence.

"Please follow me. We will take the train to Stockholm later today. But first I would happily make you some dinner at my place."

Integral stood as chocked, the young human girl apparently had planed to keep them company the whole day. She thought of telling her that she wanted to meet the head of the Church as soon as she could. But as she heard Pips stomach growling with the loss of food she accepted the girl's kindness of taking them in.

They walked together to her car and Integra sat down in the front seat, but regretted her choice when she found out that Seras and Karoline was around the same age and liked sort of the same things. One more thing she noticed was that they drove on the right side and had the driving seat on the left. The clock was two in the day and it already started to become dark outside. But the snow lighted it up some.

The houses was red and had lights in their windows like an up side down V. Integra asked Karoline about those things and she told her that it was the first Advent today and most Swedish people put up what they called adventsljusstakar. Seras giggled in the back and she and Pip tried to pronounce the word right to Aculard´s annoyance.

The Swedish people celebrated the four earliest Sundays in December as a countdown to Christmas. So on each Advent as they called it, they lighted one candle.

"But. It's an ancient tradition back from the Vikings that celebrated midwinter, the twenty-first day in December."

"Wow. That's great. I like the little lights in the dark." Said Seras and Aculard frowned. Pip in the other side smiled while he looked outside.

"It's not as in the USA, where they place Santa Claus and his reindeers on the rooftops. It's more like calm lights, not so much colours but enough to light up the darkness."

Karoline liked to show and tell these proper English people about the Swedish.

"Do you have polar bears?" Came a voice from the back and she stared at Seras who clinged over Pip to he window. Karoline laughed and shakes her head.

"Seras… Please… It's not the North Pole… It's only like three Celsius outside. Just below the freezing point." Said Pip and Integral started to laugh at Seras dumb thought and the rest of the car joined in. Except Seras who was becoming as red as a tomato.

"Welcome to my home! My parent's names are Kajsa and Kjell." Said Karoline and opened the door to her house. Pips stomach growled as the smell from Kajsa's cooking filled the air. They heard footsteps down the stairs and Karoline's two parents greeted them.

"I'm so sorry that it's a bit, what do you call it… Oh, I don't know the word… Un-clean… Maybe…" Said Kajsa and hold out a hand to Integra who politely took it.

"Kajsa, and this is my husband Kjell."

Integra who become quite unsure how to answer back because of the impolitely way Kajsa greeted tried her best anyway.

"Integral…"

"Justja, Maten… The dinner is done and I wonder if anyone of you does not like horsemeat?"

Pip answered quickly.

"I would eat an horse right now. So what's for food?"

Integra shock her head to Pip's behaviour but Kajsa didn't notice it and dragged Pip into the kitchen.

"Kulturkrock…" Told Karoline her father as she looked at Integral's face. Then she saw Seras wondering what she just said.

"Culture-mess up…" Laughed Karoline as she tried to find the right word as her mother earlier had some problems with.

Seras dragged Karoline to the side as Integra followed Kjell.

"I do not wish to be rude…" She said and become quiet with a light blush on her cheeks. Alucard raised an eye and looked down on Karoline. He had not spoken a word yet.

"We would prefer some blood."

Karoline just nodded and smiled up to Alucard.

"We ordered some from the church especially for you two."

"I somehow thought you did not belong to the church…" Mumbled Alucard and Karoline looked up at him.

"What did you say Alucard?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Everyone sat down at the big table and Karoline's younger sister came down from upstairs to join them. The dinner started kind of with Pip who took a big piece of the Brömölja and the black pudding. Integra looked suspicious down on the food so Alucard grabbed her plate and filled it with food.

"It's kind of rude to not try some food, especially when they made some real Swedish meals."

Integra straighten her back and poked some with her fork on the horsemeat. Then she looked at Pip who really blended in with this family.

"So you got our royal family's last name Pip. Bernadotte. French I suppose you are." Said Karoline and Integra dropped her fork when she looked at Pip.

"Yeah. But we are not relatives… I can assure you."

"May I ask… How do you know your kings family name?" Said Integra and Kajsa smiled friendly at her.

"The first real big king was G. Vasa. And we kind of call his sons and daughters the Vasa Family. But when King K. XIII died, we didn't have some sons to replace him with. Then they tried to find some kind of relatives and found King Jean Bernadotte. A captain in Napoleons army, a machal of France. I think it was… Anyway, King K. XVI is a descendent from Jean."

Pip smiled at Integra who calmly took in the fact. He was going to be so proud of his last name and tell them that all the long way home…

_I suck at grammar . So please help me someone? Please?__  
__I have enough fantasy to make a story… But less grammatical skills -.-;_

_I also rated the story as a T, because we may have different words here in Sweden that kind of is not as proper as in the English . I'm not sure, so I rated my fanfiction T. Sorry if it's an mistake, but it's better to take the safe choice._

_Well, Håll till godo. Like I would say in Swedish…._


End file.
